Together We Bring Each Other to Life
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: A RyouBakura songfic with the song ‘Bring me to Life’ by Evanescence.


Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Yu-gi-oh! with Ryou or Yami Bakura nor do I own the song 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence.  Just wanted to note that I'm calling Yami Bakura just Bakura and the normal Bakura, Ryou.  This is a songfic and I think the images fit. . .this also hints at what I like to call 'make up fluff' for violence incurred by Ryou and that there's a little something between Bakura and his Yami.  Even if you may not agree with it, it does make for an interesting songfic.  Song lyrics will be in italics.  Okay you have been warned. . .enjoy reading.

            Ryou suppressed the tears in his eyes and splashed some water on his face hoping no one would see the difference.  He was breathing rapidly but he forced himself to calm his breathing.

            _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

He grasped the edge of the sink as he looked at himself in the mirror.  Slowly he closed his eyes bowing his head.  A hand grabbed his shoulder roughly and he was spun around.  Bakura smirked as he gently lifted Ryou's chin.  Ryou's eyes fluttered open fearfully as Bakura grasped his chin.  Ryou stared into Bakura's eyes.

            _Leading you down into my core_

_            Where I've become so numb without a soul_

Ryou started to tremble, but with a shaky hand he reached to touch Bakura's hand.  Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand roughly and dragged him into his bedroom.

            "Get some sleep, you'll need some for future duels," Bakura said in a hardened voice.

            _My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_            Until you find it there and lead it back home   _

Ryou nodded quickly covering a grimace as he lay on his side.  Ignoring his most recent bruises he pulled a thin blanket over himself.  Shivering he huddled into a ball and fell asleep.  Bakura watched him for a moment then retired to his Soul Room.

            _Wake me up inside_

_            Wake me up inside_

_            Call my name and save me from the dark_

Ryou groaned in his sleep as a nightmare assaulted his mind.  Bakura gritted his teeth hearing the groan and emerged from his room to shake him awake.  Pulling on his blanket he made sure Ryou fell to the ground heavily.

            "Get up!" he yelled.  "It's just a nightmare!"

            _Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_            Save me from the nothing I've become_

Bakura started kicking his back and other exposed areas of his body.  Ryou doubled over in pain and cried out, "Stop it!"

            Bakura laughed and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.  Backhanding him he then pushed him against the wall.  "What was that?"

            Ryou could taste blood in his mouth and said trembling, "Stop it!  Leave me alone. . .please."

            "So be it. . .but you'll come back to me," Bakura said letting him go.

            _Now that I know what I'm without_

_            You can't just leave me_

Ryou slid to the ground and watched Bakura walk to the door.  Wide eyed he said quietly, "Where are you going?"

            Bakura turned around, "you didn't think I'd actually leave now did you?"

            _Breathe into me and make me real_

_            Bring me to Life_

Ryou said quietly, "no."

            Bakura walked back over to him.  "We are one.  We can never be separated, like the Millennium Ring we are bound together in a similar destiny."

            "Bound together. . ." Ryou repeated, absently trailing off.

            _Wake me up inside_

_            Wake me up inside_

_            Call my name and save me from the dark_

Bakura extended his hand to Ryou who hesitantly took it.  "Yes Ryou, that's it. . .accept it."

            Ryou stood and looked up into Bakura's eyes.  Bakura's ancient eyes stared into Ryou's young ones.

            _Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_            Save me from the nothing I've become_

_            Bring me to life_

Bakura wiped the blood from Ryou's lip with his finger and brought it to his own lips licking off the blood.  Ryou was used to this action by now but each time his heart began to beat quicker.  Bakura leaned in kissing him lightly then pulled away.

            _Frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_            Darling only you are the life among the dead_

Ryou took in a shuddered breath as Bakura pulled him closer.  Bakura kissed him deeply then pulled away brushing his knuckles along Ryou's cheek.  Knuckles which so often attacked Ryou.  Bakura slowly smirked as he thought of that fact.

            _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_            Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

Ryou looked at him and his almond colored eyes reflected Bakura's image.  "I've felt you all these years.  It took the ring to bring you from the shadows.  But I still do not understand, why would you choose me?"

            _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_            Got to open my eyes to everything_

Bakura tilted his head to regard Ryou and reached out a hand to brush a lock of his hair behind his ear.  "Why did I choose you?  You are my reincarnation; you are an extension of me.  I will bathe your wounds in darkness and you will soothe mine with light.  We draw our strength from the shadows, together we can accomplish much."

            _Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_            Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_            Bring me to life_

Ryou put a hand to Bakura's cheek and Bakura placed his hand over it.  Bakura led Ryou over to the bed motioning for him to sit.  A few moments later Bakura emerged from his Soul Room with a blood red blanket hung over his shoulder and a bowl of warm, scented water with a cloth.  Bakura peeled off Ryou's shirt and had him lie down on his stomach.  Dipping the cloth in the water he gently dabbed at the wounds he caused.

            _Wake me up inside_

_            Wake me up inside_

_            Call my name and save me from the dark_

_            Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_            Save me from the nothing I've become_

Ryou shifted slightly at the gentle touch and sighed as he felt the warm water on his skin.  Bakura grinned and traced his finger along his spine, starting from the top down to the tailbone.  He savored Ryou's shiver.

            _Bring me to life_

Drawing the blanket about his shoulders Bakura had the blanket drape over Ryou as well and laid down beside him, "together we bring each other to life."

            A shadow enveloped the room caressing the darkness and possessing the light.

Author's Note: Nothing quite like a bit of rain, wind, and a tornado watch (hell we barely ever get the bloody things so I'm not worried) to inspire this songfic.  An interesting way to expand my writing style this being my first Yu-gi-oh! and first songfic.  My friend is a big Yami Bakura fan and I started thinking about all that she told me about him.  Then of course I was listening to my Evanescence cd and I just got these images in my head, so I wrote them down.  Hopefully I didn't offend anyone too much.  A review would be appreciated.  *Glances at Yami Bakura who is smiling far too innocently near the review button and mutters 'someone better control their muse'* *Author's muses snicker and she just sighs*


End file.
